Saturday Night Lights: A Percy Jackson Party!
by sjdhsjhd
Summary: What would happen if Percy and his friends threw a Saturday night party? Would it be a dramatic bust... or a hilarious success? Read to find out. Please review!
1. Directors cut

I don't own PJO

I don't own PJO.

Directors cut.

O.K… I know you've seen the movies where the parents go out on a Saturday night… and the kid throws a party. I never thought that could happen… until now. It was an average summer day… Wednesday to be exact. I was staring at the TV like it was gold… I was watching cartoons. That's when my mom popped up next to me with a letter in her hand.

'Percy… Is it ok if I go on a business trip until Sunday? I have to leave Friday night…"

"What?" I said turning my attention to my mom as the show went to commercial.

"I have to go on a business trip on Friday. I need to leave you alone. Are you ok with that?"

My eyes lit up.

"Of course… It's your job… I understand if you have to go…"

I was thinking MORE than three scoops of ice cream.

Maybe I could rent a rated R movie…

As soon two days passed, my mom was telling me about what not to do.

"No more than one friend over at a time. I Understand Annabeth is in town… If you invite her over I don't want you two…"

"OK MOM!! BYE!!"

"No throwing wild parties Perseus!" She yelled as she jumped into the cab.

"Love you mom!"

"Love you to Percy!"

And she rode away. I was going over the thing s my mom told me not to do… then an idea sprung in my head. I was going to try and pull off the Saturday Night party thing from all of the shows.

X

It was Saturday afternoon, and I was already mischievously planning the party. I invited Annabeth, Grover, Thalia (She was excused of her hunter duty.) and Rachel. I wasn't sure if it was good to have Annabeth and Rachel at the same party, but I ignored the facts and began to think of the first activity. I was starting the party at six, so according to the perfect party guide… I was going to start with movies. Two movies were suggested. First I wanted a dramady with a lot of humor… and some action scenes. I decided that would be Drillbit Taylor… the new movie. Then you wanted a movie that was extremely actiony and had some scary scenes. That would be 10000 B.C. I was pleased with my movies, and I ran in the kitchen, and prepared a giant bowl of popcorn. I didn't bother cleaning the living room… since if I tried I would probably make it worse… so I placed the biggest bowl of popcorn on the table in front of the TV, and grabbed the cooler. I stuffed it full of root beer, coke and Dr. Pepper.

It was five 50… and I planned the guests to arrive any second. I walked over to the DVD player, and popped in the first movie. Wait… where WAS the first movie.

_Don't say I forgot to go rent it!!_ But sure enough I did. I peeked at the clock. Five fifty one. The video bucket was two blocks away, and I had to hurry. I didn't try putting on my shoes, and I sprinted out the door. I figured it was probably six as I passed the first street, and knowing Annabeth, she was getting antsy waiting at the door. I passed the second block and charged into a shopping center. The video bucket was very old but still sold all the new movies. I charged in and grabbed the movies as fast as possible, and came up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" Asked a slow voice.

"I would like to rent these movies…" I said as fast as lightning.

"Excuse me…?" asked the slow voice again.

"I WOULD LIKE TO RENT THEESE MOVIES!!" I yelled losing my patience.

"OK… that will be 6.35" I handed her the money and charged back to the house. It was getting close to six ten, and I prayed no one had left yet. I turned the corner, just to see a group of teenagers walk out of the apartment lot.

"It's pretty mean of Percy to invite to a party he's not even at…" said someone.

"YEAH!!" they all agreed. They were going the opposite direction.

"GUYS!!" I yelled. They looked at me. Annabeth had grown like half an inch, and Thalia was un changed. Grover had grown more air, and I could see two little bumps under his hat that represented his horns.

"Percy!!" They shouted in unison. I caught up with them, and went into my apartment. It was time to let the party begin.


	2. I DARE to CHASE a cat fgt

I don't own PJO

I don't own PJO.

I Dare to Chase a cat fight.

We were halfway through Drillbit Taylor… and the doorbell buzzed. I was running through the possibilities of people… And then I realized there was only one person who was thirty minute lat to everything. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was really the only friend I had at school… and Annabeth didn't like her to much.

"Who is that…?" Asked Annabeth. She gave me a curious gaze.

"Whokc wah choo ickwin?" Asked Grover with his mouth full of popcorn.

"Who else did you invite…" transferred Thalia.

"Rachel…" I said lowly. Annabeth lit up with rage as she followed me to the door. I answered it, and a red headed girl smiled at me.

"Hello… is this Percy Jackson's house? I understand you have a dead animal on premises." That sounded really stupid… but I laughed any ways.

Annabeth glared at me.

I took her in, and we continued watching movies. It was really awkward sitting in between two glaring girls. I thought they might spring any second. Luckily they didn't and we continued the movie. Just as I planned, that started off the party with a bang. We were done with the movies around nine… and that's when Grover reached for another handful of popcorn. Thalia reached at the same moment, and their hands collided. They looked at each other for a second, and reached for the popcorn. They collided again. That's when they smiled and Thalia grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed it at Grover. I wasn't worried about the mess, and I joined in. In seconds popcorn was flying around like snow and we were using pillows to block kernels. We got so full from eating our ammo that we collapsed onto the ground. That's when I took the opportunity to explain the rest of my plans.

"I think next we should talk around the snack table… then we should fire up my ps2 and play…"

Thalia cut me off. "Percy when are you going to learn that parties are supposed to be random things. Now… take a deep breath… relax yourself… and forget about the whole party."

"But then…"

"FORGET!" I did as told. The Thalia started laughing.

"Now let's head down to Wal Mart and get some stuff."

Lucky for me my ADHD made it easy to forget things, and I followed the rest outside.

"I think I'll stay… and watch the house…" Said Annabeth calmly.

"Yeah… I'll keep her company…" Rachel said afterwards. They glared at each other and went into the house. It took me half of the walk to realize that leaving those two alone was a bad idea. We stepped inside Wal Mart. Thalia rubbed her hands together, and said. "Where to begin…"

Before you could say 'Hermes' I was holding a stack of party items. I stopped to look through them. Karaoke madness… two tons of candy, a huge bottle of root beer, and a deck of cards.

"What's all of this for?" I asked as Grover put a bike tire on the pile.

"Karaoke, hyperness… spin the bottle, card games and a snack." Grover explained. A few of these games were making me nervous…

Thalia grabbed the tire and put it on the closest shelf.

"That's what the candy is for…" Scolded Thalia.

We were laughing the whole way home… but our fun was soon stopped as I turned the handle to the door. It sounded like two cats were fighting in a potato bag… and there were gun shots and an explosion and a… OK I've already had t much coke. We stepped inside, and herd yelling in the kitchen.

"I'll do it…" Stated Grover bravely as he headed to the kitchen.

"NO!! Don't do it man… I will!" I said getting carried in the moment.

Grover looked startled… then he just shrugged and said "Your funeral…" and walked over to Thalia.

I braced my self and walked into the kitchen. Annabeth was glaring, and had her arms in a shrug…

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO NOW THAT HE…" Annabeth stopped yelling at the cowering Rachel and looked at me.

"Oh… hee hee… Hi Percy… we were just discussing some important matters…"

"Why don't you stop being such a frady cat and tell him!" Shouted Rachel. I didn't like where this was going.

'Who are you calling a scaredy cat you freckle face freak!" Countered Annabeth.

They held out there arms, and got ready to attack each other, but I ran between them. I was the one who was getting punched at. I noticed Thalia and Grover at the door. I motioned them to come and help… and they did. They each pulled a girl away. Thalia somehehow…Zeus knows how... Got them to apologize to each other. They still glared at each other… but at least they stopped that cat fight.

We all walked out normally and looked around. Thalia had a mischievous grin on her face.

"This is where the REAL party begins…" She laughed.

**OH BOY! THE NEXT CHAPTER GETS TO A POINT WHERE YOU REALIZE THIS STORY WAS RATED TEEN FOR A REASON! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. I get a little Red Hot

I don't own Percy Jackson etc…

I don't own Percy Jackson etc…

I get a little Red Hot

Annabeth Grover and I were in the kitchen chowing down on cheetos and sucking up coke. Eventually we began to worry about what Thalia and Rachel are doing.

"Rachel probably has Thalia tied to a chair…" stated Annabeth coldly.

"Or… they're setting up karaoke…" I gulped at the thought. I couldn't sing… and I was about to get embarrassed! Almost as if on cue… Thalia popped up in the room.

"Everything's all set to go…" She smiled. Annabeth Grover and I looked at each other.

We followed Thalia out of the room… waiting for the worst. Of course Thalia had to buy the dance along version… where you had to sing and dance.

"Rachel first… then me. After us we'll have Grover then Percy… and Annabeth last."

Thalia, with a huge grin, started up the c.d.

Rachel started off by doing some sort of Jonas Brother song… it was like O.S.S or something… Then Thalia tried to beet Rachel's score by doing American Idiot by Green Day. No one knew how many swears were in that song until Thalia sung all of them. Sadly Thalia's poor dance skills only got her ¾ of Rachel's score. Then it was Grover's turn… He did beautiful soul by Jesse McCartney… did a wobbly dance… and got half of Thalia's sore. I had to admit… I was to busy laughing to remember it was my turn.

"Percy you're up…" stated Annabeth impatiently.

I walked up to the TV and held the plastic microphone. I could feel all of their eyes pour on me as I selected a song called hey there Delilah by somebody… (N/A I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T LISTEN TO THAT KIND OF MUSIC…) the song started… and just like I hoped… the dance was extremely easy. It had a couple twists, and some head bobbing… stuff I could do. But thanks to my cracking voice… I didn't get a very good score on the song. I still finished in third though.

Annabeth finished up with Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n' Roses (I didn't know she listened to them…) and managed to slip into third. I was so relieved that we got that over with… But just as I loosened my shoulders, Thalia's voice rang.

"Now for duets! Me and Grover… and just because it's fun to mess with Percy… Annabeth and Rachel each partner up with Percy." She smiled at me. "We are also adding a little kick…" She smiled brighter. "The other people will be choosing the song." She began laughing… while I prayed to Apollo… We decided to make Thalia and Grover play I'm a Barbie Girl… and just as we hoped, it tortured Thalia so bad, we thought she might explode. Grover on the other hand managed to get 99... which was scary. I decided to sing with Rachel first. I calmed down Annabeth, and began to wait for Grover to choose a song. He picked some extremely calm song, and nobody had any idea who it was by… I managed to live, and get a pretty good score with Rachel. But now I had to sing with Annabeth, and Thalia was picking the song. I knew this couldn't be good… and I was right. She picked a song called Suck My Kiss… by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Annabeth began, she sang a little scared, and did some finger pointing at me. The part came and it was my turn. I did pointing at her and stuff like that. Eventually the chorus came… and we both had to sing. It became an EXTREMELY disturbing dance. I can't even tell you what we had to do. Thalia was laughing so hard I thought she might break a gut. Soon we got so close it was freaky. That's when I think Thalia DID bust a gut._ Why Apollo, why!!_

Should of been, could of been  
Would of been dead  
If I didnt get the message  
Goin to my head  
I am what I am  
Most motherfckers  
Dont give a dmn  
Aw baby think you can  
Be my girl, Ill be your man

Come-on full of fun  
Do me till Im well done  
Little bo peep  
Cumin from my stan gun  
Beware... take care  
Most motherfckers  
Have a cold ss stare  
Aw baby please be there  
Suck my kiss cut me my share

Hit me you cant hurt me  
Suck my kiss  
Kiss me please pervert me  
Stick with this  
Is she talking dirty  
Give to me sweet sacred bliss  
Your mouth was made to suck my kiss

Look at me cant you see  
All I really want to be  
Is free from a world  
That hurts me  
I need relief  
Do you want me girl  
To be your thief  
Aw baby just for you  
Id steal anything that you want me to

K - I - s - s - I - n - g  
Chicka chicka dee  
Do me like a banshee  
Low brow is how  
Swimming in the sound  
Of bow wow wow  
Aw baby do me now  
Do me here I do allow

Hit me you cant hurt me  
Suck my kiss  
Kiss me please pervert me  
Stick with this  
Is she talking dirty  
Give to me sweet sacred bliss  
Your mouth was made to...

Should of been, could of been  
Would of been dead  
If I didnt get the message  
Goin to my head  
I am what I am  
Most motherfckers  
Dont give a dmn  
Aw baby think you can  
Be my girl, Ill be your man

Come-on full of fun  
Do me till Im well done  
Little bo peep  
Cumin from my stan gun  
Beware... take care  
Most motherfckers  
Have a cold ss stare  
Aw baby please be there  
Suck my kiss cut me my share

Hit me you cant hurt me  
Suck my kiss  
Kiss me please pervert me  
Stick with this  
Is she talking dirty  
Give to me sweet sacred bliss  
Your mouth was made to suck my kiss

I thought I might die right then in there… but sadly I didn't I knew I was as red as I felt as I sunk into the couch, while everyone else just laughed. It sucked!

Eventually I got over it and came out. Annabeth was next to me… and the others were laughing there heads off. On the bright side… we got the best score.

But this wasn't near as much of a crazy thing as what came next.

**SORRY THE SONG HAD SO MANY SWEAR WORDS IN IT… BUT I HAD TO PICK A SONG WITH A REALLY DISTURBING DANCE. AND THAT WAS THE ONE! REVIEW!**


	4. I streak in a kitchen

I don't own PJO

I don't own PJO.

I dare to reveal the truth.

Annabeth and I were just starting to get over the little karaoke incident…when Grover yelled, "PERCY, ANNABETH!! Come Here!!" I knew we were in for some mega trouble. I was right. We popped into the kitchen, where everybody was sitting around a table.

"We're going to play truth or dare! Come on!" I didn't want to be a party pooper… so I listened.

"I'll start…" Said Thalia as Annabeth and I sat down. She gave a keen eye to everybody. I was beginning to prepare a few answers and got ready for the worst.

"Annabeth… Truth or Dare?" Asked Thalia. Annabeth thought for a minute, and said, "Dare…"

"I was getting ready for Annabeth to kiss me or something, but instead, Thalia said, "Run over to the neighbors and see if they would adopt you. If they say no start to cry…"

Annabeth hesitantly got up, and made her way to the door. We all peeked around the corner and listened. Someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes… hi…I'm Annie Chester from the local mission. I was wondering if you could adopt me…"

We had to choke ourselves so we didn't laugh when we saw my neighbor's faces.

"Uh… I'm sorry… but we can't."

"WAH!! UH UH WAH!!"

My neighbors looked frantic, so they shut the door and locked it. Not even choking could stop us from laughing.

We all made our way back to the table.

"OK I'm going to make this interesting…" Said Annabeth. Grover gulped.

"From now on… Big truths or dares are worth 10 points… small are worth 5. Winner gets five bucks." We each put in a dollar.

"Now… Rachel… truth or dare?"

Rachel was shaking hard.

"Truth…" Everyone gasped.

"Do you want to go out with Percy?" My heart stopped. I thought about dying when I heard the answer.

"Yes… but only to see if he's a good kisser!" Oh… that came out wrong." She looked really sorry at me. That's when I thought of the positives. At least a girl liked me… But she hurriedly said "Grover Truth or Dare!?"

"Erm… Truth."

"When you were five in satyr years did you ask a demigod to marry you?"

"Yes… but how did you know!!"

We were to busy laughing to hear the answer.

"Come on! I was five and I thought an Apollo girl was very pretty…" Grover sneered. We just laughed harder.

"Thalia! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare…"

"Dang… hoped you would have said truth!" Grover thought for a minute.

"I dare you to chug three sodas in 40 seconds! Starting… NOW!" Thalia jumped at the cooler, she pulled out three Dr. Peppers began chugging. To our amazement… she finished the dare. That's when I knew my turn had come.

"Percy… Truth or Dare?"

I looked around the room. If I said truth… they would make me spill out Annabeth. If I said dare they would make me do something wrong.

"Dare…" I said hesitantly.

"Annabeth… please wait in the other room." Said Thalia coldly. Annabeth obeyed, and I got ready for the worst…

"Percy… once the rest of us turn our heads… take off all of your clothes and call Annabeth. I'll make this one worth twenty points." I didn't refuse. I sighed, and stripped off all of my clothes.

"Annabeth…" I squeaked.

The handle turned, and Annabeth walked in.

"WHAT THE HADES!!" She screamed and covered her eyes. I quickly started putting my clothes on, and sat down. The others cracked up, and we continued the game.

The rest of the game went a lot smoother… I also learned some valuable info that I could torture people with later. For instance…

Thalia WOULD asks Luke out if he was on the good side, Annabeth marry me if her life depended on it, Rachel Liked her turtle more than her family, and would live any where else. Finally Grover would dump Juniper if he decided he didn't like nymphs anymore. I wasn't sure what the others thought of me… but I don't think it was good. I also couldn't picture Grover eat meat. He said he did that when he was ten. It was also like imagining Thalia play with dolls… just plain weird. After that torment was over… I led with 65 points. Grover was in second with 55 points, Annabeth had fifty, and Thalia had 40. Rachel was in last with 35.

"This one is worth 30 points." Said Thalia. That wasn't good.

"Rachel… truth or dare?"

"Truth…" Thalia smiled… her plan was working.

"Do you love Percy?" The whole room fell silent. Grover could tell if she was lying… so there was no way out of his. She grew really red.

"Yes…" I was shocked. My mouth hung open.

"I'm sorry, but guys who don't understand girls and never ever flirt are so cute…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Well that ties Percy and Rachel for the lead… which means they get to do a tie breaker…" Everyone looked at Thalia.

"They have to kiss… but you can crack. The first one to crack loses." Everyone oohed and ahhed… and I thought about puking. I had to do it… I mean this was five bucks! We are talking big bucks here! Our heads moved closer inch by inch, I was shaking, and Rachel's face was as red as her hair! We inched closer. We were both trembling, and our heads were getting wet with sweat. We opened our mouths. Annabeth closed her eyes…

"I CAN'T DO IT!!" I shouted and collapsed to the floor. Rachel looked almost disappointed as she grabbed the five bucks. Everybody except me began to laugh. That was a second to soon though… as Thalia began drinking the big bottle. Spin the bottle was next.

**I LIKE WRITING STORIES… SO I PROBABLY WILL WRITE THIS STORY FOR A WHILE TODAY. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. My Brain Goes For a Spin

I don't own PJO

I don't own PJO.

My brain goes for a spin.

We all stared in horror as Thalia took the last swig from the bottle.

"Time for the ultimate party game! Spin the bottle! You will spin the bottle… and whoever it lands on is who you have spend two minutes in the closet with!" Thalia glared at us.

"What if the person is the same gender…?" Asked Grover in horror.

"Then you still get two minutes. If you do something other than sit there you get 10 points. Most points get the last soda." Our eyes widened. I decided no to tell them I had more soda in the fridge…

We all sat in a circle as Thalia placed the bottle in the center.

"Rachel will take the first spin, then Percy, Annabeth, me Grover."

Rachel nervously spun the bottle. I prayed to Aphrodite that it would land on somebody other than me. Luckily it landed on Annabeth. They grudgingly went to the closet. We listened. They didn't do anything, so no points were awarded. I nervously spun the bottle. I prayed it wouldn't land on Rachel or Annabeth. Luckily it didn't. Unluckily it landed on Grover! We were embarrassed and we went into the closet.

"Let's make this quick…" Said Grover, getting closer to me.

"WHOA!! Ten points aint worth that!!" I yelled. Grover backed off nervously, and we sat in silence for the next two minutes.

We got out and waited for Annabeth. It landed on Thalia, and just as the rest of us guessed, they didn't do anything.

"When is someone going to land on a different gender…" Mumbled Thalia as Grover spun the bottle. Just her luck… The bottle stopped on her.

We listened closely as they slipped into the closet.

"OK goat boy! I'm getting thirsty… so let's make it quick and easy…" We heard a smooch… and three of us broke into a chorus of disgusted and amazed sounds. They stepped out looking red.

"Great… mumbled Rachel as she spun the bottle. I closed my eyes. I took the silence as a cue that the bottle stopped. I opened my eyes. First I saw Rachel who had a huge smile on her face. Everyone else looked stunned. I peeked down. The bottle landed on me. We made our way to the dark closet. I shut the door and looked at her. In the dark… if you shut one eye, sort of tilted your head and looked around her… she looked pretty. That's when a subtle force moved in spot of my conscience. Our heads moved ever closer. Ten points didn't matter anymore. I literally took the whole two minutes for us to break apart. I kissed a mortal and got ten points…

We walked out to some startled faces, and sat down. I proudly spun the bottle. It landed on an angry Annabeth. She took my hand and dragged me to the closet. She slammed the door shut.

"Look Seaweed brain… if you kissed a mortal girl… you better kiss me." I didn't need to do the eye trick for Annabeth. A familiar wave overcame me, and soon I was off in happy land again. It actually felt good doing this… but we broke apart and stepped out. Rachel and Annabeth glared at each other as Annabeth sat down and we all watched their war of glances.

We came to an end of a happy game of spin the bottle, and we all broke apart doing different things. I was just about to walk into the kitchen and grab the other sodas out of the fridge. I was surprised as I walked in and found Annabeth and Rachel actually having a polite conversation. I was about to go back out… but that's when Annabeth said

"Whoa there Seaweed brain… come back." I did as ordered and walked towards Annabeth. Rachel walked over and closed the door. This was getting very uncomfortorable.

"Well Seaweed brain… you kissed both of us… you sand with both of us… and you've had a nice conversation with both of us." Rachel nodded and they both looked deep into my eyes.

"Who do you like more?" I thought I was shaking now, but I didn't know.

"Well you are both wonderful young ladies… I think you got…"

Annabeth cut me off like Champ Bailey.

"Cut the crap Seaweed brain! Who do you want to be your girlfriend!?"

Rachel gave me a hard glare… then looked at Annabeth.

"Stop pushing him!"

"Who is this…? Percy's lifeguard?" That's when a full fledged war of words broke out. Grover and Thalia arrived to the scene.

"I don't think we can stop this one…" Said Grover as he watched in horror. That's when Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Percy! If everybody is just going to argue and not enjoy the party… I'm out!" Thalia stormed out of the room.

"Yeah… It's getting late…" said Grover as he looked at his blank wrist. "I'm gone." Grover followed Thalia. That's when Annabeth and Rachel stormed out of the door screaming at each other.

_Oh No!! My party is going to be a huge bust!! I have to do something!!_ That's when I did the only thing I could do…

CLIFFHANGER!! ANY WAYS… WILL IT BE A DRAMATIC BUST…? OR WILL PERCY'S IDEA SAVE THE NIGHT? PLEASE REVIEW…


	6. I Ride the Lightning

I don't own PJO

I don't own PJO.

I Ride the Lightning.

I tore off my shirt for dramatic effect, and ran down the street where Annabeth and Rachel left. I was arguing in my head. There were diffidently more featured to like about Rachel… but I knew it would be bad for me to go out with a mortal… and Annabeth has been my friend for years. I knew Annabeth was that special someone. I just saw them turn a corner, and I charged after them. They saw me turn the corner. I sprinted up to Annabeth, looked her right in the eyes, and put our mouths together. Boy this was awkward… but I didn't care… it felt like the whole world was lighting up around me. It felt so good, we just kept going. Rachel watched with her mouth hung open. She looked hurt for a second… then a look of understanding spread across her face.

"I knew it should have been you two…" Then she smiled and said,

"Let's go continue this awesome party…" And so we did. We JUST managed to catch up to Thalia and Grover… and I explained why my shirt was off and Annabeth and I were holding hands. And together we headed back to my place.

Last year I saved every penny I earned to buy a game called guitar hero3. I managed to finally get it… but after I beet it on easy I never really played it anymore. I got two guitars in case I wanted to play with a friend. I decided that now was a good time to play. We walked into the destroyed house I called home… and I dug in the closet for the game. The closet… good memories… I finally dug it out, and began messing with a thousand different wires. I managed to plug it all together.

"OK… We are going to play guitar hero, and have two player battles. It will be playoff style…"

Thalia helped herself to a handful of candy, and yelped,

"I want to go first!" I handed her a guitar, and I picked up the other one. We decided to play a song called one… by Metallica. It was the longest and one of the most hardest.

We both stared at the screen and prepared for a challenge. The first note passed over a color… and we plucked. Then a whole line of notes streamed in a huge scale. We began playing. It wasn't as hard as you would think with the ADHD but it was still a big battle. I got some sort of scissors on a note. I didn't know what to do with it… but once I lifted my guitar for style… one of Thalia's strings popped. She had to press the buttons a lot… and by then she already missed a handful of notes. That's when the solo came up. It got so fast that I began to play random notes. Thalia actually tried… but she was doing about as good as I was. We were both on red as the song got about 90 through. It got easy… now it was a race to see who could get a better color while the song finished. I averted all of my concentration onto the TV screen and played my heart out. Thalia did the same, and the song ended. I watched as the screen flare a YOU ROCK! Sign in our face. Then a page popped up. It read 'Results'. We both crossed our fingers.

Player 1-(ME) 79

Player 2- 78

"YES!!" I screeched, as Thalia laughed, and handed the guitar to Annabeth. I handed mine to Rachel. This would get interesting…

They chose welcome to the jungle. Annabeth had a little brother who owned the game… so she had some experience. Rachel on the other hand owned the game… so she played it often. They both knew what to do with the little pictures that appeared on some notes… and played all sorts of tricks. It was getting very interesting… when Rachel made Annabeth go lefty. Annabeth saved herself from losing by doing an awesome solo… while Rachel lost some much needed points. We all plastered our attention to the screen as the results came up.

Player 1-(Rachel) 87

Player 2-89

Annabeth did an arm pump as Grover (Who wasn't good at any video game) stepped up to Annabeth. The winner of this game would face me in the finals. Annabeth easily beat Grover on a song called Barracuda… and they barely started the song.

I grabbed the guitar… and we chose a song. Suck my kiss… good memories. We started the game, as the others chanted our names. Annabeth was good to start… but after I found out how to use those little pictures… I played some nasty tricks on Annabeth. She just played dirty back. We were both on yellow… when a solo came up. I lost my fingering while Annabeth stayed strong. I was on red while Annabeth was on green. That's when the part of the song with the most notes came up. I made Annabeth have to fix a string, and I caught up. We were both on yellow as the end of the song popped up. We both got the last note… and waited for the results.

Player 1-(Me) 95

Player 2- 95

We stared in awe at the tie.

"Only one way to settle this…" said Thalia. "You each pick a song… and the one who gets the most points wins."

I thought I was pretty clever choosing the easiest song… but Annabeth was smarter. She chose a hard song, Stricken by Disturbed, and realized that would get more points. It worked Annabeth completely killed me. That was OK though… guitar hero was getting boring… We all went back to doing our own thing. I was just talking to Grover when Annabeth gasped. We all crowded around her. She was staring up at the clock… awe stricken. It was 5:30 in the morning.

**CRAZY!! I'M RUNNING OUT OF PARTY IDEAS… SEND IN WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO NEXT. I ALREADY HAVE THE END PLANNED OUT.PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. We have a godly party

I don't own PJO

I don't own PJO.

We have a godly party.

By now I was freaking out… my mom would be home in half an hour and our house was in shambles. I ran around frantically… Trying to pick things up the best I could. I just made thing worse though… It was just looming about 5:45 and I was already hearing the screaming I was going to get. That's when the doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting anyone this late… but I nearly jumped through the roof when I saw them at the door. The 12 Olympians were waiting impatiently at my door. I only counted six though. Zeus, Hades and Hestia were missing. Not to mention Dionysus (Who was at camp.) and Hera. Artemis was gone to. I wiped popcorn off my shirt and answered the door. The gods just walked in.

"hello son… good to see your still alive!" Said my dad happily.

"Some party huh?" Said Apollo as he started dancing to some music in the background.

"Well Percy… We've been watching you from the Hephaestus channel. This party looked awesome… and we thought we should come." Explained Athena after she gave me a few harsh glares.

Ares sneered and looked around.

"Well it's nice of you to come… but I think my mom will be home any minute.

"Don't worry…" Said Demeter. "We stopped time so we could have an awesome party." And with that I dumped more chips and Coke into the coolers and bowls and let the party re start. It was about a half hour into the new party, when my friends pulled me into the kitchen.

"I think the gods are getting bored… we have to entertain them!" Yelled Thalia.

"I ran out of ideas…" I stated lamely.

"Well think!" Pressed Rachel. It was still dark outside. Annabeth lit up.

"I know! My half brothers always played a game with their friends called Mission Impossible. It's really fun! You go out side and one person is it. The guy who's it counts to 200… while everybody else runs up the street. That's when the dude whose it comes around with a flashlight… if he sees someone… he'll say 'got you so and so!' and look for the others. My brothers always made me be it… but it's still fun." The idea sounded fun… I thought the gods might like that…

I stopped the music. Apollo whined, but listened. I explained the game to them… and they broke into an uproar of excitement.

"Wait!! We need to decide who it is!" I shouted over the emotion.

"Everybody circle up!" Yelled Thalia. Odd enough the gods listened.

"Every one put your left foot in…" Everyone obeyed and looked at Thalia.

"Bubble gum bubble gum in a dish… how many pieces do you wish?" It landed on Hermes.

"18."

Thalia went on and on, until it was down to Me, Annabeth, Athena, and Poseidon. What a coincidence…

"How many pieces do you wish?" Thalia pointed to Poseidon. 4. I landed on my dad, and he did a fist pump. Then Me… I was free. It was down to mother daughter. Annabeth won. Athena was it.

I lived in an apartment settlement… so we just used the big street in front. It was a rich person society… so the street we used had 4 different connecters, and a lot of hiding spots. The first people to touch the flagpole in front of the apartment won. As Athena… who looked like a college professor… began counting, I read over the disadvantages. Hermes was fastest… Apollo knew our thoughts… and Athena was the best with plans. This game could be interesting…

We all jogged up the street. Annabeth, Grover, Hermes, Demeter and I were going to take a short left… and hed back down… while the others. Unfortunately Athena knew about our plans… and cut off the other team. Apollo was it. We used nearly the same plan… but this time the other team took a right. Apollo decided to use his powers of forethought, and see us without even moving. Now Thalia was it. We all charged up the street laughing as the gods argued amongst themselves… but we decided that we would all go down to the fourth way… curve up towards the flagpole… and win. So we were all talking and laughing, as we caught our breath, and walked. I was listening to my dad tell Hermes about swordfish… the quickest fish in the sea, when I noticed a flicker of light.

"Uh… guys?" I asked. They all looked at me.

"Yes Percy?"

I saw a longer flicker of light.

"HIDE!" Yelled Annabeth. I dove into the closest bush. Sadly, the family that owned the house was sitting out on the porch for no reason… and they yelled at me.

"GET OUT OF BUSH!" I leaped into the middle of the street. Thalia was looking in a tree at the bottom of the street. She was about to look up… and I did the only thing I could think of. I went behind a mailbox and hoped for the best… Thalia walked up the street, checking all of the possible hiding spots. I noticed Hermes run Behind Thalia right as she looked into the hiding spot Hermes used to be in. Then she came to my mail box. I thought I was doomed and started praying to Hermes. I looked over where he was hiding… and sure enough, he was nodding, and Thalia passed right by. She wasn't even thinking about checking behind mailboxes. Right as Thalia turned the corner… all Hades broke loose. We charged as one to the pole. That's when Thalia herd commotion. She turned around the corner, and was JUST too far to see everyone. The pole came in sight, and we herd Thalia turn a corner. We dove as one.

"GOTCHA' ………….."

I held my breath as I touched the pole.

"Annabeth!" I released my breath and wished Annabeth good luck as I strolled away.

We played three more exciting games… and I was only it once. I had to admit being it was giving you a feeling of being a hunter… but it was kind of scary being alone in the middle of the night. I found my dad hiding in someone's fountain… and he was it for the last round. We were going to play another round… but the gods had to go back to Olympus.

"Can we please have a little more time?" I asked as Demeter began going up.

"I suppose… I'll give you an hour!" She yelled as they all disappeared. And with that we all walked happily back to my apartment.

**I know… pretty boring chapter! Please review! By the way… Mission is a real game… I play it all the time!**


	8. I sleep in goldfish

I don't own PJO

I don't own PJO.

I fall asleep in goldfish.

If you've ever tried playing cards when you were tired…. Had more sodas than you can count… And ere eating goldfish like it was the last thing on Earth… you know how crazy things get.

"I'm raising your bet by two…"

"GO FISH!"

"But my card is the highest… We got so crazy that we began throwing card in the air with goldfish on them…. And we called them fish rockets. That's when Grover fell dead asleep on the floor, right in the middle chewing one of his cards. Thalia laughed, and ran out into the living room. Just to collapse onto the couch. Annabeth giggled and looked at me.

"You are so funny."

"Yo momma's funny!" We both started cracking up at the lame joke. That's when Annabeth hugged me. I was so tired… and she must have been to… because we fell to the ground, with her still hugging me. I accidentally tipped over the bowl of goldfish. The last thing I saw before the world faded was a shower of gold fish.

In my dream… I was swimming in an ocean wearing nothing but purple Speedo and a party hat. I was holding my breath… which was weird for me. I began swimming, and I found my self herded into a school of big golden fish. I laughed and followed them. Soon they grew fangs, so I swam away. It took me a minute to realize I was lost in a kelp forest. I swam in circles for what felt like days until I saw a figure. I swam towards it. It was Thalia. The water turned gray as I came up to her. She was wearing a blue one piece and swam up to me. She was not holding her breath. Then she pulled out a compass with a map on it… pointed into the heart of the forest… and we popped out into the middle of an open water.

I looked around, Jaws music was playing. Then a whole herd of sharks erupted from the water. It took me a second to realize Grover was riding one of them like a cowboy. He jumped off and swam over to me. That's when a mermaid swam by. I chased, and tagged it turned around… it was Annabeth. We just started making out for no apparent reason. That's when they all came up to me, and said,

"Good party Percy! Good Party Percy! Good Party Percy!"

Then there was a flash of lightning and I woke up.

"Good party Percy… but we should really be heading off…" said Thalia as my eyes fluttered open.

I was just done saying goodbye when I saw the door knob twist. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest…. I looked at the clock…6:10. My mom was home.

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS EXTREMELY SHORT!! BUT I RAN OUT OF IDEAS, SO SOON I'LL START MY NEW STORY, ONE CHAPTER LEFT! PLESE REVIEW!**


	9. I get busted for all the wrong reasons

I don't own PJO

I don't own PJO.

I get busted for all the wrong reasons.

I watched in horror as Annabeth and I fell to the ground, and the front door opened. Thalia and Grover were smart enough to escape using the fire escape… but Annabeth and I were on the floor watching in horror as my mom came in.

"Percy I'm ho…WHAT THE!!" Screamed my mom as she dropped the bag she was carrying, and gaped at me.

"Perseus Jackson! What did I tell you not to do?!"

"Throw a party…" I said ashamed of myself.

"That too…but I told you and Annabeth not…"

"WHOAH! That is not true!!" I said realizing my shirt was still off. My mom looked unconvinced and sent Annabeth home, and I was grounded for a month. But for some strange reason I was very pleased with myself. I managed to throw an awesome party, met the girl of my dreams… and I know everyone else liked it… because Grover left me a note that said:

Dear Percy:

That was a flippin' awesome party! We should totally do it again!

Sincerely Grover.

And another one that said:

Hey kelp face… pretty awesome party for someone with salt stuck in their brains.

Thalia.

I just thought about the notes, and fell asleep. That's when I thought about the punishments my mom would think. And I could swear I heard some laughing coming from Mt. Olympus.

**Sorry it's very short… but that's just the ending. Tell me how you liked it!**


End file.
